The last Prayer
by Aes Sedai
Summary: Gaah!! This is the third time I'm reposting! I am begging it'll work now... *ahem* anyhoo -All the people Duo ever loved have died -how does he deal with it? I know, I know, it's been done before -but I wrote this a long time ago... just posting it now. R


The last prayer   
~~~~*~~~~  
  
'... ...' -thoughts  
"... ..." -speaking  
//... ...// -the prayer  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
'Two years'  
  
One day Duo decided to go out for a walk -hoping that for one brief moment he could escape reality.  
  
'It's been two whole years since you died'  
  
He walked and walked -no place in particular -just walking.  
  
"...and after those two years you' think I'd get over you" he said aloud, chuckling.  
  
//Our Father Who Art In Heaven  
Hallowed Be Thy Name//  
  
Duo had been walking for three hours now. His body was weak from the lack of sleep, and his feet hurt from the long walk. Still he kept on walking for he had not yet experienced that brief moment away from reality.  
When he finally couldn't take it anymore, his body fell to the ground with a thump. Closing his eyes sleepily an image of Heero appeared in his mind.  
  
'Heero!' Duo called out.  
  
Heero turned around to see Duo.  
He was marveled by the sight of Heero. Dark brown hair hanging gently over his prussian blue eyes, a long white dress was covering his body, and he was barefooted. Walking lightly over the clouds that lay beneath him, he looked so innocent, so pure. He didn't look like the Heero that had killed several hundreds of people. The 15-year old boy who had laughed maniacly while destroying mobile suits. He looked -forgiven.  
Heero was talking, but no words came out of his mouth.  
  
'What? I can't hear you... Heero...'  
  
After saying a few more soundless words, Heero smiled, turned around and took slow steps away from Duo.  
  
No! Heero! Don't leave! P-please, come back!'  
  
//Thy Kingdom Come  
Thy Will Be Done//   
  
Violet eyes filled with unshed tears as Heero walked away from him.  
But before Duo got a chance to cry those tears, another image appeared in his mind. It was the battlefield. But not just any battlefield -it was the same one where Duo had seen his beloved Heero get killed in action.  
Heero, out-numbered by enemy mobile suits. They surrounded him. He had no other choice than to selv-detonate. His gundam glowed red. I tried to stop him -but I was to late. His gundam exploded, killing both the enemies and him.  
  
//On Earth As It Is In Heaven//  
  
Still lying on the ground, a new image appeared.  
  
'Solo!'  
  
And like Heero, he too wore a white dress, and was walking barefooted on the clouds that lay beneath him. He approached Duo with tiny steps. The boy hadn't changed at all since-- since he died from that illness when he was just a young boy.   
Duo still remembered the times he spent with Solo. Solo was the one who had taken care of him when he became an orphan. Like himself, Solo was also an orphan. His parent died of some kind of disease. So, with a heart of gold, and being practically raised on the streets, his goal was to take care of all the loners, all the orphans. -He was the poor childrens'   
last hope for survival. Then one day Solo got sick. Turned out it was the same disease his parents had. He was Duo's best friend, his hope, his life -his sanctuary. Before Solo died he gave Duo two last things. His cross, and his name- Duo.  
Sole came closer, and closer, but suddenly stopped. Right out of Duo's reach. And like Heero again, he spoke soundless words.   
  
'Solo... n-no... not you as well! D-don't leave me!'  
  
Solo smiled. Then the picture of him faded, and he was gone.  
  
//Give Us Today Our Daily Bread//  
  
With difficulty, Duo managed to open his eyes. He tried to roll over to his back so that he could sit upright.   
  
"Oww... feels like I've been slammed into the wall a few times." He said to himself as he felt a throbbing pain through his body.  
  
Pain.  
The greatest sorrow, the greatest pain -loosing the ones you love.  
  
'Father Maxwell...'  
  
Duo's mind was oblivious to his pain as he thought about the kind priest that had taken him in after Solo's death. It was on a rainy day that Duo for the first time entered a church. It was there he met Father Maxwell.  
Father Maxwell was a kind old priest. He took Duo in, and raised him to be a catholic, to believe in God. He told Duo stories from the bible, and taught him prayers -like 'Our Father'. Father Maxwell became quite fond of Duo, and Duo of him. He was like a father to him.  
  
//And Forgive Us Our Trespasses//  
  
And as he thought of Father Maxwell, another picture emerged into his mind -Sister Helen.  
Sister Helen, a nun who lived in the church along with father Maxwell and a few other nuns. She was the one who taught Duo the word -Affection-. She taught him -Kindness- and another thing she taught him -self defence-. Duo loved Sister Helen, as he loved Father Maxwell, and Solo.  
  
'"NO! Sister Helen! Father Maxwell! Wake up! Wake up!!"' Duo saw himself cry. It was an explosion that had caused it.  
  
A single tear escaped Duo's eye as he reminisced.   
Sister Helen, she was lying on the dust filled ground, her complexion pale from the loss of blood. -She was dying.   
  
'"My child, remember that no matter what happens, I will always be there with you -in your heart- as long as you don't forget me. Remember me and the others... and remember who you are...  
  
...I love you."'  
  
  
She looked at him lovingly before she passed away.  
  
'I love you too...'  
  
//As We Forgive Those Who Trespass Against Us//  
  
While Duo was lying there, he had regained his strength. He was now strong enough to get up, and walk back home. He got up, and he walked -but home wasn't where he was going. He was heading towards the old Maxwell church -or rather what was left of it.  
As he walked his mind wandered back to Father Maxwell.   
  
He thought to himself, sighing.  
  
'I've done what you've asked me to -never lied, never forgotten you, prayed... but I didn't pray to your god, I prayed to mine -Shinigami.And now look what happened... Sure he spared me, but he got you... and I'm so sorry. It is all my fault.'  
  
To remember, and to honour that great man, Duo used his name for his surname; Maxwell, Duo Maxwell  
  
//And Lead Us Not Into Temptation//  
  
When he finally reached the church, he just stood there for a while, staring.  
He pulled out his cross -the cross Solo had given him- from underneath his sweater. He looked longingly at it for a while. It was the only thing he left that reminded him of the ones he loved. The ones who died. He then let his index finger touch the top of the cross.  
  
"Solo"  
  
And from the top he let his finger slide to the bottom of the cross.  
  
"Father Maxwell"  
  
From the bottom to the left side.  
  
"Sister Helen"  
  
And at last -with trembling fingers, he touched the right corner of the cross.  
  
"....Heero..."  
  
The cross was complete.  
  
//But Deliver Us From Evil//  
  
After two whole years of misery, Duo had made up his mind.  
He went in to the old church and kneeled in from of the crucifix by the altar.  
  
"Heero, if you can hear me, and I know you can, please... forgive me..."  
  
A warm tear escaped his eye and ran slowly down his cheek. His low sobs were heard throughout the whole church as he pulled out a gun from his jeans.  
  
"I'm coming --finally, after all these years we will be together."  
  
  
BANG.  
  
  
Duo's now life-less body was lying on the floor. Blood still flowing from his head covering the cold floor with a carpet of crimson red.  
  
At last he would be at peace.  
At last he would be with the ones he love.  
  
//Amen.//  
  
~~~~¤~~~~*~~~~¤~~~~   
  
A/N: This story has been revised and rewritten, cause I noticed that when I first posted it, something happened, and many lines where gone. It could be my own fault... buuut I'd rather blame the computer *smiling ever so sweetly*  
  
Anyhoo-feedback please. I'm not a really good writer, so I need guidance. Tell me what I'm doing right or wrong... please..? 


End file.
